The Internet Detectives
The Internet Detectives is a faction of WH members that was founded in January 2015. Their purpose is to solve ARGs, draw shitty comics, and partake in other pointless shenanigans. History Much like with any Within Hubris focused group, the history of the Internet Detectives is far more confusing than it needs to be. The Skype Days The group was created by faggymcgee, and several members came from a previous group dedicating to solving the ARG "Remember.exe". The detectives came into existence to solve a new fan-ARG relating to Jadusable's original ARG, which can be found here. The group's numbers grew until there were over 20 members, a feat quite remarkable considering that Newbris is fucking dead. Unfortunately, like with all groups spawned from Within Hubris, a few of these people soon became inactive, and the threat of drama looms over the rest of the group at all times, with a handful of incidents (usually but not always involving The High King of Dickfaces and/or really bad communication) nearly and/or actually resulting in members lost. It's bad enough that NPCs in the fan-ARG that spawned this group have reprimanded members for attacking other members. The exact number of Skype groups used by the Internet Detectives is unknown, as they were often quickly deleted and recreated for the sake of jokes and drama. It is known, however, that there were a number of "specialty" groups created with retarded causes, such as a FNAF group and a drama group. The Spanish Inquisition Sometime in early 2017, the Spanish Pewdiepie discovered the current ARG the Internet Detectives held monopoly on, JohnisDead, and did a series of videos on it. Giorgio had 6 million subs at the time, causing a massive influx of users and a huge surge in popularity for JiD. Unfortunately, the majority of these new players thought the ID were an evil canon entity in the ARG. This misunderstanding was caused by the ID Youtube Channel which acts as an archive for canon videos, which many users assumed the ID produced themselves. It was around this time that users decided to move operations over to Discord, since Skype is fucking retarded and the number of active players was growing every day. During one of Spanish Pewdiepie's JiD livestreams, one dumb motherfucker paid money to pin a message to the Youtube livechat with a link to the ID Discord. The number of ID members grew from 30 to 600+ that night. As of right now, the ID is split between ID and ID en Espanol. This same dumb motherfucker would later be crowned the owner of the server after faggymcgee no longer wanted to be group-daddy. The Great Reckoning Much like faggymcgee before him, the current dumb motherfucker in command of the server eventually no longer wanted to be responsible for this shitshow either. After passing ownership around a few times, drama soon broke out in June of 2018 in an event that would later be known as the Great Reckoning. While the exact details are shrouded in mystery and drama, we do know that one deep agent managed to gain access to the admin role within the Discord server, using petty drama as a smokescreen. This agent then deleted nearly all of the server's channels, resulting in countless casualties. Following this event, the few survivors rebuilt the Discord server, as it still continues to chug along to this very day. The Banishment of Mugen Kagemaru While all of this warring was taking place, a dark entity was scheming from within the shadows. After years of careful planning, Mugen Kagemaru was ready to strike in March of 2019. His plan - be an asshole to various administrators and users within the group. The plan was a complete success, though it had one unexpected outcome. Mugen was banned by someone who was unwilling to take his bullshit - Greth. Though Mugen is now an outcast, wandering between groups, there is no doubt that he will one day return. Nonsensical Debauchery While the Internet Detectives aren't trying to avoid spooks and potentially kill the ARG's protagonist, they can usually be found doing some other stupid shit. These things include making giant pieces of sprite art on their Minecraft Server, drawing shitty comics, dramatically reading WHiki articles and other such nonsense, and yelling at each other in Español in one of the Discord voice channels. Dumb Pictures InternetDetectivesLogo.png|Alternate logo by Moogin, ripping off an old 90's book series. Members There are many detectives, though a few are rarely active, and some do not have accounts on Within Hubris. They currently include: Current: * faggymcgee/Tyler * Mesic/John * Jayckup/Jacob * Dawn * CircleHunter * ADULT LINK * Wolfcat * KidPichu * ARGdov * GreyouTT * Eevee/Wickedlady4180 * JosephOfGlass * Scout * Buzz Cloudmaker * Spanosa * Greth * Yoshi Former: * Archery2000 * Sengi * Oceanstuck * Mando * Nappablook * Moondancer * Stevean2 * Seeker * Rafal * marcos * Faut * Helix * KaelanFrey * Mugen Kagemaru * Death the Kid Category:Groups